Citrus by Saburo uta (Plot synopsis)
by denise.charlie78
Summary: DO YOU HAPPEN TO ALWAYS read all the chapters of Citrus whenever a new chapter is up? Just because you want to extend the time of reading Citrus? However, if you think it too time consuming, I have made a plot synopsis for one chapter. If YOU would like me to continue making more plot synopsis for each chapter, please do let me know. Otherwise, enjoy.


**Citrus by Saburo uta**

Plot synopsis chapter 1

Yuzu, an only-child, has just transferred to an all-girls high school, much to her dismay. On the first day of school, she broke, if not all, the rules for wearing a proper uniform. She is then approached by a glasses-wearing girl who is part of the student council telling her that she must go over with her over the handbook. At this, Yuzu throws a fit and says that what one is wearing is not going to affect the way they perform in school. The student council president by the name of Aihara Mei shows up and says that it will. Mei goes to Yuzu, "hugs" her and takes her phone. Yuzu is annoyed but removes her make up anyway while muttering ill about the girl.

In the classroom, Yuzu overhears two students talking about what they are going to do after school. So, she tries to join in their conversation asking if they were thinking about mixers or parties. The two girls, in turn, became silent. Yuzu wonders why. A girl appears and pulls Yuzu by the sleeve and tells her that students here are all "programmed" by the school. She explains that the students here all think that the academy is their world. And so, mixers and parties and such are considered bad. She also says Taniguchi Harumi is her name but that Yuzu can call her Harumin.

Harumi and Yuzu goes to the veranda and sees the president. Harumi tells Yuzu that all the students have become a clone of her while pointing to Mei.

After making a new friend, Yuzu goes to Mineko's room to take her phone back and was lectured by the latter.

Yuzu sees the handsome Amemiya sensei and follows him. She witnesses something unbelievable: Amemiya sensei makes out with the law-abiding, righteous Mei. As she was watching, Mei looks at her in the eyes and Yuzu makes a sound. At this, Amemiya sensei also becomes aware that Yuzu is watching. Yuzu runs away, blushing.

After a rough day at school, Yuzu arrives home. Her mother welcomes her and asks her where she has been. Yuzu doesn't reply but asks where her new father is. Her mom says that he is off to see what the other side of the world looks like. Yuzu asks whether she is happy, and she says she is.

Her mom tells her that she's happy that she has two daughters now. Yuzu looks at her funny. Then Mei enters. Yuzu is surprised. Mei introduces herself and Yuzu's mom tells her not to be so formal since they are family now. She tells Yuzu to get along with her new sister.

Yuzu, Mei and their mom sits at the table. Their mom explains that since Yuzu's birthday is earlier, she is the onee-chan.

After taking a bath and drying herself off, Yuzu goes back to her room which she now shares with the new sister she got. She tells her the bath is ready but Mei ignores her. Yuzu says that since a lot of things happened today, it must be hard for mei to talk about. Yuzu adds that they should get along. Mei still ignores her and stands up.

Since Mei was ignoring her, Yuzu brings up the kiss which occured earlier in the day. Yuzu asks whether what happened was really all right for the student council to be doing, or does she do it for the thrill of getting caught. She also asks whether it was Mei's first kiss.

Yuzu tells Mei that kissing should be more like reassuring each other's feelings. At this, Mei walks to a smiling Yuzu, pushes her and kisses her. Hard. Mei explains that that is what kissing is like, looks sad, walks away and slams the door. Yuzu is still in trance, holding her face while blushing furiously. She mutters, "the hell did she..."

-END-

_**This may not be the most accurate plot synopsis for chapter 1, but I hope it's okay. The reason why I wrote a synopsis is because this is the first time I'm making a fanfiction for Citrus. I just wanted to really immerse myself into the story so that when I publish my first fanfiction about Mei and Yuzu, they won't be out of character. Thank you for reading and let me know if I should add, change, remove, or edit anything. Also, please do review - Be it, constructive criticism or any criticism is OK.**_

_**D.N. C.**_


End file.
